


You Lost What?! - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gabriel loses the Impala, M/M, Other, Reader Drives the Impala (Supernatural), Sexual Harassment, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: Basically, Gabriel stole the Impala, got the Impala stolen, and now he's running to you for help. Why was he your boyfriend again? Oh yeah. Cause he's an adorable little shit.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You Lost What?! - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Uh, just so you know, I am doing requests for these. Just comment your social media or request and I'll either message you, or respond to your comment and get to work. Thanks! I love writing for Gabe❤

It was around 3 in the morning. You had been trying so very hard to sleep, but couldn't. You'd tried counting metaphorical sheep, like Cas suggested. You'd tried warm milk, melatonin, and even meditation(Dean laughed at that). But you still could not get to sleep. It was like the hunt that they had just finished had hit you harder than you'd realized, and your brain knew you were going to have nightmares. 

It was times like this when you wished your boyfriend were here and not doing the small bit of heavenly work that Cas convinced him to do. Curse that angel and his convincing blue eyes. 

You grumbled as you tossed and you turned in your bed, keeping your eyes closed as you tried so desperately to fall asleep. 

You'd heard thinking of things that made you happy could help to calm you down enough to sleep. So you tried it. 

You thought of Gabriel, your archangel and trickster boyfriend. How he was always offering you sweets and pulling pranks with you or on you. More so of the former. You thought of Dean, and Sam, how no matter how much they disliked Gabriel they had wanted you to be happy. And you finally thought about your new found family and home here in the bunker. 

A smile crept up onto your face as you thought it all through, and you could almost feel sleep approaching. 

And that was when you heard the knock on the door. 

You groaned and cursed under your breath. Whoever had the gull to knock on your door at this hour was going to get smacked right across the face for ruining your sleep track. You hadn't been able to sleep for the past four days and you needed it, desperately. 

You grabbed the knob and grumbled, opening the door without looking. "I swear you better have one good reason as to why you are knocking at ny freaking door at 3 in the damn morning." You exclaim, and then look at who had done the knocking. 

Surprisingly, it was Gabriel. 

"Woah, am I really that unwanted? I can go Sugar." He suggests, smirking at her. Though something else filled his eyes, not just playfulness. It was almost pure fear. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Gabe... please tell me you didn't do something stupid this time..." she sighed. "At least you could have said it straight to me. Not just knocked." You said, your hand hitting your side.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What did you expect me to say? 'Hey, I know it's three AM but I lost the Impala'?" He asks, widening his eyes as he looked at you. 

You mirrored his expression with one of pure dread. "Yeah, yeah that... you can get a pass for that one... WHAT?!" You exclaim, gesturing with your hands. Gabriel immediately covers your mouth, trying to quiet your screaming. 

"Shh!! Do you want Mr. 'I love my car more than people' to hear?!" He whisper yells, moving his hand away as he grabbed your hand. "Please, just help me." He asks. 

You sighed. "Okay... I'll help you. But you gotta answer me this..." you start. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What? Are you a riddle master?" He asks, still panicked about Dean lighting his wings on fire and potentially having deep fried archangel.

You rolled your eyes back at him and sighed at his comment. "How, exactly, did you lose, a car? Baby, to be exact?" You ask, crossing your arms and holding one hand to your forehead. 

Gabriel looked to the side, and his head soon tilted in that direction. "Well... it's quite a story..." he starts stalling, moving one of his hands to his neck and rubbing it nervously. 

You gave him a look, tapping your foot to indicate that he better start talking. 

Gabriel sighed and his hand fell to his side. "Look, I was gonna win it right back... I was playing around with it... and some douches bet I couldn't race faster than them in it. Muttonheads. But they ended up cheating and...uh...yeah..." he admits. "Yell at me all you want, I've already done enough of it myself..." he sighed, holding his head. 

You shook your head in disappointment and then just looked Gabriel in the eyes. "Babe, I love you, but you gotta stop messing with what isn't yours. Dean is going to kill you. And me, by association." You say, gesturing to Gabriel how bad that was. 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "Like hell he will! I'll die first before anyone ever touches what's mine." He huffs. You sigh and shake your head again. 

"Figure of speech, Gabe. I swear with how long you've been on earth you really need to catch up on the sayings." You say in exasperation. "Come on, lets go. We got a car to re-steal." You say, holding out your hand. Gabriel takes it and zaps you to the closest location of the thieves as he could. 

"Okay... if you just keep an eye out, I can break into the Impala. It'll be easy as pie. You just gotta look out for me. Okay?" Gabriel says. You sigh. 

"Fine. But you owe me cuddles. Lots of them. And I drive us home. No buts." You insist, walking towards the building and garage the thieves had. 

Gabriel grinned. "I got no problem with tha-Hey! I can drive!" He whined. You rolled your eyes as you bent down a bit and started picking the lock, grunting a bit. 

"Yeah right, and who got the car stolen?'" You retort, finally getting the door unlocked. Gabriel sneaks in, and you were about to go in after him, when two men walked up to you, and smirked. 

"Woah, what's a fine lookin' lady like you wandering around after dark?" The first one asks, his Scottish accent heavy. The second man walks closer to you, sizing you up with his eyes.   
"Yeah, you wanna have some fun? Get you out of the cold and to someplace... warmer?" The second one asks. You fight the instinct to roll your eyes. 

"Sorry, but I'm just... taking a walk. And I have a boyfriend." You say, and start walking to try and get them to believe you. That was when the Scottish guy grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back, shoving you against the side of the building. 

'Come on Gabriel... any moment now...' you thought. 

The second man licked his lips. "Come on, don't be a bitch... we have needs..." he insists. You feel shivers run down your spine as you see his mouth widen to see broken and cracked teeth. You almost gagged. 

And in that moment, a car engine started, and the two men looked up in surprise and alarm. Gotcha. 

You immediately kick Broken Teeth in the crotch, and then toss Scottland into the wall, racing towards the opening of the garage door. You run in and climb into the Impala's front seat. 

"You so owe me sweets and cuddles." You grunted, pressing on the gas and speeding out of the garage, leaving the two other men in the dust. 

Gabriel laughed in the passenger seat, cackling at your latest misadventure. You rolled your eyes as you let the car slow down. You were pretty much out of breath, and adrenaline pumped through your veins. But pretty soon, you were laughing too. 

~~~

You pulled up to the bunker's garage and you open the door, sighing as you pulled in and parked her. You sat back and looked over at Gabriel, blinking at him "Never again. Never again wake me up at 3 AM cause of your stupidity." You say, lightly hitting his arm. 

"You love me." He reminds, wiggling his eyebrows, making you roll your eyes. 

"Damn right I do." You say, laughing. You lean in and you kiss him softly, sighing a bit. 

"What the hell happened to my car?!" You hear, making you pull back from the kiss abruptly. You burst out laughing with Gabriel as he takes your hand and zaps you both back to your room. 

You fall onto your bed with a cackle, almost like someone had been tickling you. After a few moments you sigh and look at Gabriel, who had laid down on his side next to you. 

"Your laugh is one of my favorite sounds..." Gabriel says softly, smirking at you. You smile back at him. 

"Really? That so?" You ask, leaning on your side now. Gabriel nods. 

"Yep. Now... didn't I promise you cuddles?" He grinned. You smiled and laughed, nodding and pulling yourself close to him, laying your head down and finally, finally being able to fall asleep in the arms of your angel.


End file.
